


Seeing Red

by deamrose10



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamrose10/pseuds/deamrose10
Summary: it's a gift, not a curse.. get over it.. (umi/maki)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live not mine ^_^

“Umi-san, I didn’t know you’re into accessories. I only ever see you wear them during your performances as µ’s,” Reina, a member of the Kyudo club, said. I looked at her confused, then she pointed at something on my neck. I looked down and it dawned on me that she was referring to the necklace I was currently wearing. My heart-shaped, ruby necklace. I blushed.

“Oh! Umm, yes, I don’t usually wear these things outside school idol activities, but this was given to me as a gift, and it’d be a waste if I didn’t wear it even once,” I explained, hoping that she wouldn’t ask any more questions. I sweat dropped when her eyes suddenly lit in mischief. ‘So much for that.’

“Fufufu. Ne, Umi-san. You never mentioned you’re in any type of relationship with anyone. Please, do tell.” I stepped back a bit as Reina leaned towards me.

“W-what are you saying, Reina-san? People will misunderstand! I have nothing to say, but for the record, there is no ulterior motive as to why I decided to wear this particular necklace,” I said as firmly as I could, and, thankfully, Reina-san just smiled apologetically for crossing the line and backed up a bit. ‘Well, it’s technically not an outright lie.’

“I’m sorry, Umi-san. I guess I just got carried away. I mean, it’s exciting to think that someone has finally caught your attention, and that that person is very lucky to have you. I better get going. See you tomorrow!” I waved at her and sighed as I made my way towards the main building for µ’s practice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Umm, Umi-chan? What’s with the necklace?” My eye twitched at that. It was a good thing I was facing away from Nozomi or else I would’ve been all defensive right then and there and lecture her regarding another person’s privacy. I forced a smile as I turned to face my curious senior.

“It’s a gift from a friend. It’s very pretty so I decided to start wearing it. Is there a problem?” I guess my tone sounded a bit foreboding that she intelligently dropped the subject and headed up to the roof as quietly as she could as to not induce my wrath. I couldn’t help but sigh again as I followed her upstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Umi? Are you going to wear your necklace during practice?” By now, my patience was running thin. All because I uncharacteristically decided to wear an accessory all throughout the day. ‘Although I do have to admit, it is a bit eye catching.’ I couldn’t exactly yell at anyone just to ease my growing irritation, so I decided to suck it up until I could finally go home. ‘How do I get myself into these kind of situations, anyway?’ I thought as I forced a smile at the blonde before me.

“Yes, Eli. It is not really bothering me, unless, of course, you find it distracting.”

“Huh? Oh, of course not! I just thought it’d be too heavy for you to move freely, that’s all. That is a real ruby, right?” I nodded and continued to smile at her, a bit guilty by her show of concern.

“It’s really no problem for me, Eli. I seem to have grown fond of it now, so I guess you’re going to see me wear it often.” Eli smiled at me in return as we headed towards the front of the group to officially start practice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“When did Umi start wearing necklaces? Not to mention something as fancy as that?” I heard Nico ask the others. I just tried to tune them out, not wanting to keep on hearing about this particular topic over and over again. ‘Seriously. It’s just a piece of jewelry!’

“Saa... But it does suit her really well, don’t you think? And it’s a real ruby, too! I wonder who gave it to her. That person must really like Umi-chan to give her such a beautiful and expensive gift,” Hanayo softly said. I blushed at that and tried to angle myself so as not to be caught red-faced by the others.

“Huwaah! It makes my heart get all excited just thinking about it – nya!” Rin exclaimed. I just blushed deeper.

“Maybe Umi’s got a secret admirer. O-of course, I have lots of them, too, so I know how she feels,” Nico bragged, but as usual, the others just ignored her. I tried to keep a straight face as I suppressed my amusement at that declaration. ‘A secret admirer’s a bit far-fetched, but the person who gave me this is a secret. At least, for the meantime.’

“Stop it, you guys. That’s her business. We shouldn’t bother talking about it. You know how Umi is. She’ll talk when she’s ready.” I discreetly turned around at that and caught Maki’s eyes, her strong gaze boring into mine for a while then went back to focus on the others. I tried to conceal the shiver that went up my spine at that, the redhead’s look affecting me more than it should.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, Umi-chan. Your necklace seemed to be the talk of the school today. What gives? You can tell us, right?” Honoka asked as she playfully elbowed me, wagging her eyebrows like the clown that she was. We were already walking home at this point when I stopped to glare at her.

“Stop that! I am not entitled to give out any reasons for something that should not be of any concern in the first place. It’s just a necklace! What’s wrong if I wear one from time to time?” Honoka and Kotori just looked at each other after my outburst then looked back at me.

“Well, Umi-chan, considering the fact that you have never worn one without any reason until today is a bit curious, don’t you think?” Kotori stated as she stared at me with an unknown twinkle in her eyes. I continued glaring at the two of them.

“People can change, can’t they? It’s a beautiful piece of accessory, and, apparently, I have been told that it looks good on me. Can’t I just wear something different without being interrogated?” I huffed as I gave my two childhood friends a cold stare. They just smiled at me teasingly.

“Okay, fine. We won’t question you anymore for now, Umi-chan. But we know that you’ll give in eventually,” Honoka said and smirked as we continued on our way home. I sighed exasperatedly, like what I had been doing almost the entire day, but was slightly relieved that they left it at that. For now, anyway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Oh yes, I really do.”

“*laughs* Don’t let them bother you, Umi. They’ll stop eventually.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re not the one they kept on pestering the whole day! Do you know how difficult it was to stop myself from lashing out at people?”

“Sucks to be you, huh?”

“Keep this up and I just might accidentally flush this pesky thing down the toilet.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Want to bet?”

“Sigh. Stop being a drama queen. They’ll get used to seeing you with it, especially since you’ll be wearing it every day now.”

“Why’d I even accept such a thing was beyond me. If I knew I’d get badgered because of this, I would’ve told you to take it back.”

“Well, too late for that now. And besides, it really does look good on you. Who’d have thought red would suit you so well? Just goes to show how compatible we are.”

“S-stop being so shameless! Mou!”

“*giggle* But I really am glad you decided to start wearing it. At least now other people will know you’re already taken.”

“*blush* You don’t need to be so blunt about it. When the time comes, I’m positive you’ll be just as embarrassed as I will be when we come clean.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re going to admit it to anyone soon, so just put up with all the hounding until then.”

“You’re simply awful, you know that?”

“I know, but you love me, anyway. Don’t even try to deny it.”

“...It’s getting late. We should go to sleep.”

“Say it first.”

“...Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“But it’s embarrassing!”

“You need to get used to hearing and saying it eventually. I love you, Umi.”

“...”

“Umi, you still there?”

“...I-I love you, too, Maki. There. Happy?”

“Much. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw Mimo-chan wear this particular necklace during the Love Live Endless Parade concert and I couldn't resist writing something out of it coz she's the only one wearing it. I thought it's just too cute! Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
